Friends: The New Generation
by mcgirl
Summary: The next generation of Friends, their story at the two apartments and Central Perk
1. The One Where It Starts Again

The One Where It Begins Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends or any of its characters and am making no money off of this.

Summary: The next generation of Friends at the two apartments and Central Perk

Other Information: This is similar to the pilot episode of friends but it will be drastically different later on.

"I can't believe I am getting my second divorce and I'm twenty seven" Adam said falling down on the couch.

"You know Adam, some people are trigger happy, you are just marriage happy except your marriages all end in divorces but you know I am there for you buddy" Chandler said.

"This coming from a guy who has never had a meaningful relationship in his life" Adam said.

"Relationships are too much of a commitment" Rob said.

"I blame it on my parents staying married to their spouse" Chandler said.

"Most people would say having parents that are married is a good thing" Sarah said.

"Yea, but you try dealing with the fact that your step uncle is your step father and your step mother is your step aunt and to top it all off your mother and step mother are still best friends, as well as your father and step father, even though they had an affair. That makes my siblings, my step cousins which is also screwed up. Having the last name Bing, so doesn't help either plus meeting my grandfather wearing a dress with his 'life partner' as well as my grandmother in a dress a woman her age should never wear can emotionally scar someone for life. That produces one screwed up child" Chandler said pouting.

"Man, I thought my family was screwed up. Yours is so much worse then mine" Amy said.

"Gee thanks, always love comparing screwed up families and see who comes up on top" Chandler said.

"Anyway, back to my problem, Anna left me, she was the one. I will never find happiness again and am doomed to walk the Earth alone" Adam said.

"If you are going to be mister negativity I am going to leave and go to work because I might as well get paid being all depressed then getting depressed by one of my best friends" Chandler said as someone came through the door.

"Claire" Sarah said seeing one of her old best friends walk through the door.

"Sarah, oh my God I found someone I know" Claire said running to hug her old friend.

"Who knew in a city of a few million people you would eventually find someone you know" Chandler said as Sarah hit him on the head.

"What, it was so easy" Chandler said.

"What are you doing here. I thought you would be planning your wedding" Sarah said.

"I broke it off and daddy said he was going to cut off all my funds if I don't get my act together and I have no where to go. I don't think he wants to talk to me again" She said crying.

"You can stay at my place a while because I am looking for a new roommate" Sarah said.

"Really," she said.

"Yea you remember my brother Adam, and this is Chandler, Rob, and Amy."

"As touching as this reunion is, I've got to go input some numbers into the computer at my awesome slightly above minimum wage temp job" Chandler said leaving.

"Bye" everyone said.

A few hours later Sarah and now Claire's apartment

"So you have never had a job before" Rob said astonished.

"No, daddy has always paid for everything but I'm not really upset about leaving my fiancée" Claire said.

"You don't really need to feel bad, at least you didn't leave him at the alter or marry him and then figure out you were a lesbian or he was gay. You know what always makes me feel better, a cigarette. Being the nice guy I am I will let you have one" Chandler said.

"Not the time to talk about your family Chandler" Adam said.

"No, she is not going to be smoking and I thought you quit a few years ago" Sarah said

"I was really trying to make her feel better and my mom called about the annual Bing-Gellar get together trying to convince me to go again and I said hell no again. Apparently we are doing it early this year since Emma has some exciting new project she is working on and can't be here Thanksgiving which I hate anyway. I'd be smoking a couple packs a hour if I went to that thing. Technically I have stopped but it is always handy to have around" Chandler said taking out a cigarette but Sarah took all the cigarettes away from him.

"Hey, give me back" Chandler said.

"What's so wrong about a get together" Claire said.

"You really don't want to know and it would take hours to explain in full detail" Chandler said.

"Basically at these reunions he has to see his brothers and sisters who are all much more successful then him talk about their stable career and family while the only thing he talks about is his latest temp job" Adam said.

"I like variety Adam, too much of the same thing bores me. It's not my fault that I am apparently like my father, which I really don't want to be. We can't all be excited about the wonderful world of botany, studying plants every single day" Chandler said.

"You do know you are 26. You should be starting a 401k and finding a stable job" Adam said.

"If I wanted this lecture I'd go to the damn reunion where I can listen to my family tell me I need to find a stable job. I'm not a bum Adam and what about Rob" Chandler said.

"After talking to Adam, I have invested in a 401k and have a stable job as a mechanic" Rob said.

"I am sure you will find a job and everything will go well. I think your Karma is very good" Amy said.

"Didn't Central Perk have a sign up looking for new waitresses or something like that. I know it is probably not the best thing in the world but it's a start" Chandler said.

"I'll try it, thanks Chandler" Claire said.

"Your welcome, now why don't we order pizza for dinner. I think Rob and I have a buy one get on free pizza that I can get from our apartment" he said.

"Traffic's bad this time of day" Claire said.

"Not when we live right across the hall" Chandler said.

An hour later

"To friendship" Amy said as they drank their beer and wine.

"Yes, to friendship" they all said.


	2. TOW Chandler Explains His Family

Abbreviations: y. Chandler stands for younger Chandler and o. Chandler stands for older Chandler which will be used in the flashback

Information: I think a couple people had questions about Chandler's family so this is where Chandler explains his family. If you have any other questions about his family because it is confusing, review, and I will try to explain it best I can. I needed someone to be the Chandler in this group and the original Chandler had a unique childhood so I had to give his son one to.

Thanks for the people who reviewed

The One Where Chandler Explains His Family

Claire came inside her and Sarah's apartment screaming "I got the job guys."

"Good for you. I knew you could do it" Sarah said.

"When do you start" Adam said.

"Next Week" she said sitting on the couch as they all heard the door open.

"I need coffee, just as I spend another day at my dead end job. The only thing that would be better would be a cigarette" Chandler said.

"Why don't you just quit your job" Claire said.

"You are not going to start smoking again. It can kill you" Sarah said.

"If it was only that simple. I need the temp agency to get me jobs and if I quit then they won't find me any more jobs. I would die a happy man if I started to smoke again" Chandler said.

"I got that job at Central Perk" Claire said excited.

"I then will be the first person to welcome you to the drudgery of the work world" Chandler said taking off his coat and sitting down.

"You've been complaining about this job forever, maybe Adam is right you need to find a permanent job" Rob said.

"I think they might hire me permanently. I am talking to my boss Monday, so it is either that or they are going to fire me. I barely make enough money as it is to live here. It would kill me to have to ask my parents for a loan if I lost my job and the temp agency did not find another one for me" Chandler said picturing his parents telling him he is a failure.

"It wouldn't be so bad asking your parents for money" Claire said.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters" Chandler said to Claire.

"Yea, one sister Abbey" she said.

"I'm not sure about your sister but all my brothers and sisters are all very successful and have families of their own. I'm the black sheep of the family, immature and not successful at least in my parents, step parents/step aunt and uncle's, siblings and step cousins eyes" he said.

"You might want to explain it a little better then that Chandler. She doesn't know your situation like we do" Adam said.

"Until I was seven years old I thought I was Rachel and Ross Gellar's son. Then one Thanksgiving dear old mom decides to tell me I'm not Ross's son" Chandler said.

Flashback Thanksgiving 2014

Hey Uncle Chandler, Aunt Monica" y. Chandler said running into the house followed by his parents and older sister Emma and younger brother Sam.

A few hours later

Young Chandler was thinking pumpkin pie was really good when his mother broke him out of his thoughts.

"Chandler, your Uncle Chandler and I have something very important to tell you" Rachel said. All the adults looked nervous, like they did not know how to proceed.

"Did someone die because that would be a really shitty thing to tell us on Thanksgiving" Chandler said finally getting his piece of pumpkin pie.

"Where did you learn that word" older Chandler said.

"I'm seven" Chandler said like that should explain everything, while putting a piece of pumpkin pie in his mouth.

"Chandler, Ross isn't your father. Your Uncle Chandler is" Rachel said.

The table was silent and the only thing heard was the clash of Chandler's fork falling on his plate. Suddenly the pumpkin pie did not look good anymore.

"But you're married to Aunt Monica's brother, still refusing to believe it.

"Yea, well your father, Chandler and I got really drunk one night when both Ross and Monica were away."

"It doesn't mean I love you any less" Ross said.

"I've always loved you Chandler and we'll be closer now that I know you are my son. We have also decided to change your last name to Bing since Ross is not your father" Chandler said.

"Thanks a lot now I am going to be the only one to hate Thanksgiving besides the Indians" y. Chandler said getting up from the table.

"I hate Thanksgiving" o. Chandler said.

"Goodie, we can bond over hating Thanksgiving" y. Chandler said going outside.

"Well I think that went really well considering the circumstances" Monica said.

"I knew he would hate Thanksgiving" Chandler said.

End Flashback.

"So you are saying your mom had an affair with her husband's brother-in law" Claire said shocked.

"Yea and they are still married to this day. It can be very confusing for a child, not to mention spending the summer with my grandparents. I am still amazed that I turned out as normal as I did. I still am not able to eat pumpkin pie or any type of food that is related to Thanksgiving" Chandler said.

"Are we talking about Chandler Bing or someone else" Amy said smiling while Chandler gave her an evil death glare.

"If you spend Thanksgiving with us, then you'll get to hear him talking about the 101 reasons he hates Thanksgiving. It is not Thanksgiving if he doesn't tell us why" Sarah said.

"I loved spending summer's with my grandparents. We would go to the beach, sailing, and so much other fun stuff" Claire said reminiscing about how great spending time with her grandparents were.

"My dad's father was a Las Vegas gay dancer who had his own show. I do not think I ever saw him in men's clothing. My grandmother, Nora Bing wrote illicit sexual novels and wore explicit clothing and had orgies while I was living with her. My mom's parents only used me to show the other one up" Chandler said.

"Wow, I can't believe your grandmother is Nora Bing. I have read most of her books. My favorite is Luscious Love" Claire said.

"You know that book is dedicated to our friend Chandler here" Rob said smiling.

"Why do you have to say that and I am still disturbed you have read that book" Chandler said.

"It was the closet thing I could get to porn before I was eighteen" Rob said.

"Sadly I know, the guys at my boarding school rarely let me forget that. All I ever wanted was a normal family. I really think I screwed up in a past life to be in the family I am in" Chandler said.

"You are an old soul, so it is entirely possible. If you want I can look at your past lives" Amy said.

"As much as I want to remember my past lives and find out I could have a screwed up past life. I think I will pass and that is my cue to leave" Chandler said getting up to go to his apartment.

"It is always interesting learning things about people" Claire said.

"Chandler's an interesting guy. You need a guy to make you laugh, he's the person to go to" Sarah said.

"Yea, but you have to get used to his twisted sense of humor and sarcasm" Adam said.

"I think I'm going to like it here" Claire said thinking about her new friends.


End file.
